As You Wish
by rarityofmind
Summary: Hermione's been in love for a long time, and now that she's seventeen, she can finally have what she wants.


I was a bit nervous as I slipped off my outer robes, not wanting to show that I was inexperienced, "So, _Severus_," I spoke, trying out the sound of his first name on my tongue. "You, Potions master of Hogwarts, don't need _anyone_? Severus Snape wants _no one_. Is that what you expect me to believe? I see the way you look at-" I stopped with a gasp as I turned around to face him, finding his clothes on the floor next to his bed. His skin was like creamy moonlight, his body as fit as my daily fantasies pictured. (Thanks to that 30 minute Daydream courtesy of Fred and George!) And nothing could compare to the real thing being right in front of me. He gave me a classic Potions Master smirk as he walked, almost gallivanted, towards me, grabbing my waist and pressing my body to his with a deep kiss, full of desire and obvious pride in the figure I hadn't completely anticipated. I was suddenly very _aware_ that I wasn't wearing a bra, only a camisole and silky underwear with my gray school skirt. I kissed him back eagerly, hands running through his hair, down his back, across his chest. _I'm snogging with Severus Snape! _I thought as I gasped into his mouth as he lifted me onto his bed of black satin sheets.

The dark room of the dungeons wasn't dreary at all, but incredibly sensual. As it turns out, he's the sexiest man _alive_, and it seems I'm the only one smart enough to have noticed it. Past the greasy look and strong nose, his hair was soft, without the many knots my bushy hair contained, his facial features dignified. There was no one else like him, and I've wanted more for so long. But today, I turned seventeen, and that means I'm of legal age in the Wizarding world (muggle laws be damned), making this the first day it's finally acceptable. And I could think of no better way to spend a birthday.

He broke the kiss, and looked into my eyes. He bent down next to my ear and whispered, "Are you prepared to find out if I _do _want you, Miss Granger?" and I pressed his lips to mine again in answer. _You have no idea how long I've waited for this_, I thought fiercely. He seemed to know, for he moved on from my mouth to my jaw, dancing his way down to my neck.

"Oh, Severus, _please_," I moaned as his slightly parted lips kissed down my throat, tongue dragging along the way. This was no activity for any rainy day, I've planned this for so long, but I never expected it to fulfill my expectations with so much more. I didn't even believe he'd _agree_! He drove me _crazy_. His skin against mine was almost all I could bare before I needed more. I was almost to the breaking point, and it was all Snape's fault. I was happier than I've ever been before: being with Ron was _nothing _like this. I've never felt so… alive.

"_Hermione Granger," _he whispered, and _oh_, the way he says my _name_. Drawn out, sensual, with a voice like steel and honey. His hands trailed my waist, wanted to rid me of the silky green camisole I chose specifically for today as he climbed all over my body. All I could do was allow the privilege to see more and more of my skin, I would_ never_ refuse Professor Snape, especially when I, too, wanted this so _very _much. His alabaster complexion provided little contrast with my own pale skin, and yet his was so much more desirable to me.

I lifted my arms so he could pull it off, and the air was cold on my bare breasts. I blushed as I saw him consider my body for a moment, and my fears of inadequacy were gone as he pulled his head down to my chest, nipping and licking lightly to make my nipples harder than even the cool air managed, lighting a burning desire between my thighs along the way. I bit my bottom lip to spare the embarrassment of the sheer volume of my voice, feeling weak from the utter astonishment that all of this was happening.

I felt a new strength as I felt his hard member on my upper thigh, and, feeling my Gryffindor courage kick in, climbed out of the bed, pulling Severus behind me, "Are you trying to refuse me? Is this a game or are you simply _that _insufferable, Miss Granger?"

I scowled at his name for me, much preferring dirtier and more personal nicknames, and backfired, "Oh, no, _Professor_. But you simply _must _sit if you want me to have my way with you," I winked, and he smiled and I gave him my most seductive look, following _my _instructions for once. I could see the light in his dark eyes brighten considerably at being _taken care of._

_Relax, Severus, just comply and I'll show you what I've always wanted to do to you. _I thought as I climbed onto his lap, legs spread to accommodate both of our comfort, so I was straddling him. Slowly, I bent forward, my hair cascading in incontrollable waves onto my back. My lips at _his_ ear, this time, I whispered, oh, so slowly, "I want you, Severus. Every second of every day, I'll always want more of you. It is never enough, and I've waited so long for this," and I stood, taking off my skirt and knickers, and sat on his naked lap, lowering myself onto him slowly, a moan once again escaping from my lips as a movement of his hips had him entering, at last. I looked into his eyes, and saw the arousal, plain and unhidden on his face, and looked back with a lustful smile, moving my hips in time with his. He licked his lips, wanting more of me.

"Severus! Severus, oh, yes!" I screamed as he went deeper, standing with me now, my legs wrapped around his waist as he brought me back to the bed, to climb on top of me.

"Hermione…" he groaned, eyes shut in pleasure, mouth gaping open. As he slowed down, going for deep penetration with each thrust, I latched my hands onto his head, and ran my fingers through his silky black hair as I pulled his face to mine, tongues wild, and kissed him so passionately he even stopped for a moment, breathing a bit heavier than normal, but not as fast as my own speedy intake.

When he started again, he rapidly gained speed, and I let out a new series of shrieks, "Severus!" I screamed repeatedly, begging him for more. He let out another deep groan, animalistic and full of pleasure as our sweat began to mingle. I clawed his back in lust, letting lavish moans escape my mouth triumphantly, over and over again. All I wanted was more; more Severus, more pleasure, and more sex.

As he began to tire, I pulled at his side to silently signal a switch, and suddenly I was on top, my hands grasping his pale, smooth chest, as I bit my bottom lip again, trying to hold in my voice, some sounds still out of my grasp of control as I tasted the bitter copper of drawn blood. His hands grabbed my arse greedily, moving my hips up and down in a rhythmic, speedy tempo of pleasure. "Ah, Hermione. _Hermione!_" he screamed, lifting me with one last, deep thrust as he came inside me, and I came with him, moaning with my pleasing reward for victory .

"I told you I would show you just how much I needed you, and how I knew you needed me, too, didn't I?" I asked, gloating, as climbed off of his body to lie next to him, panting with the energy lost from our wonderful escapades.

"You really are an insufferable know-it-all, Hermione Granger," he spoke breathlessly, chest rising and falling in rhythmic motion in reverence to our tender emotions, and the smirk on his face lacked the roughness it had before. I'd softened him up a bit already, it seemed.

"To each their own, Severus Snape," I smiled back at him coyly, attempting to get my own heart rate back down to normal levels, and failing miserably, for once, at something.

He seemed to decide something important at that moment, and I suddenly felt like my life was about to change irrevocably, "Very well, then, I'll have _you _as my own. You win, Miss Granger, I want you. I need you, and so you will be mine."

My heart fluttered as I lightly pressed my lips to his with gossamer's touch and whispered, low and soft, "As you wish."


End file.
